


Secret's Out

by VelvetRaynet



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetRaynet/pseuds/VelvetRaynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick gets a glimpse of Kyrian's fangs, Kyrian finds a unorthodox way to get Nick to keep quiet. BoyxBoy, Sexual male on male relations, Don't like, Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic ever, so please forgive me if it sucks. Also, the first half is just a review of the events leading up to the action. So, if you read the book, be patient. Also!! Spoiler alert. This is from book 2!!

The only thing Nick Gautier could see flashing was Kyrian Hunter's vampire fangs. That horrifying sight froze him in place on the elegant staircase in Kyrian's mansion. Nick spun around to go warn his mother that they were in mortal danger.

"Nick! Wait!"

_Wait, my gluteus maximus._ Vampire was short a few quarts of blood if he thought Nick  had any intention to not make a run for it. As Nick neared the top of the stairs, Kyrian jumped straight up from the top of the floor 20 feet below and landed gracefully in front of him. Dressed in all black and at over six feet in height, Kyrian made a deadly, impressive sight, even with his boyish blonde curls. There was no way to get past him.  _Crapola..._ Nick skidded to a halt.

"It's not what you think, Nick."

Yeah, Right. "I think you're a bloodsucking demon vampire who's going to kill me- that's what I think." 

Before he could so much as blink, Kyrian reached out and grabbed Nick's neck with some kind of vulcan death grip. Kyrian hauled Nick past his mother's temporary bedroom and into Kyrian's office. Without breaking a stride, Kyrian flung Nick into a dark burgundy leather chair. When he started to run, Kyrian slammed him back into it.

"Stop a minute and listen. I know I'm asking the impossible from you, but for once in your life, shut your mouth and open your ears."

"I'm not the one talking."

Kyrian snarled at him. "Don't get smart with me."

"You want me stupid?"

"Nick..."

Nick held up his hands. "Fine. I get it, sorry."

"I am not a vampire."

"Then what's with your peculiar dental problem, huh? Don't try to say they are fake, Mr. Armani suits."

"I'm gifted."

"And I'm gone." Nick tried to escape, and again, Kyrian body-slammed him into the chair hard enough to get his attention.

"If you wont listen to me trying to explain this to you, then I will have to show your body what I mean." With that, Kyrian pulled Nick in for a very sultry kiss. As Nick opened his mouth to protest, Kyrian slipped his tongue into Nick's mouth and began to tease his tongue. After a few minutes, Kyrian pulled away and let Nick regain his breath.

"Do you get it now?"

"Get what? That you're some kind of pervert?"

Sighing, Kyrian slung Nick over his shoulder. 

"Yes, I guess that's a way to put it."

"What are you doing?? Put me down!!"

"No, Nick. We need to have a more private conversation, in my room." Kyrian threw open the office door and carried Nick down the hall.

 

To be continued


End file.
